Residents and Walkers
by St0rybr00ke
Summary: Claire wanted a regular life away from everything, wanted to attend college and have a normal life, but the apocalypse just seemed determined to screw it all up. Claire and Leon struggle to survive and also try and track down Chris while they're at it. They soon come across Rick, Daryl, Carol, and the others at the prison and are sucked into the war with the Governor.


A/N: Okay so this is a roleplay that my friend Brittany and I did. It's a Walking Dead/Resident Evil crossover. There's characters from the Walking Dead video game. Pairings include Daryl/Claire, Leon/Beth, Manuela/Merle, Chris/Jill, etc. I played Daryl, Merle, and the TV walking dead characters while Brittany played the RE characters and the TWD video game characters. Hope you like!

* * *

Lost. Everything was lost. The world had gone to pot and hopes for a cure began to dwindle. There was no cure. Claire Redfield was a survivor though, just like her older brother. She would keep living and fighting. She remembered how simple life used to be...  
Claire, at the age of 17, had been in college. She was smart and moved up a grade, getting her high school diploma early. When the outbreak occured, Claire was at her campass, passing time the way she usually did (watching horror fills til midnight and working on her bike which had been a graduation gift from her brother, Chris.)

The first thing Claire had felt was confusion. She had no idea what was going on, but when she was first attacked, her self defense techniques kicked in. Chris had taught her how to defend herself and more importantly, how to handle a gun. She killed the first walker and ran out in a panic. There were walkers everywhere. She knew she had to leave. She /had/ to find Chris. So, Claire jumped on her Yamaha and sped off to Raccoon City. Only, she didn't find Chris there. The city was swerming with walkers. It seemed there wasn't a human in sight...that was when she ran into Leon. Leon s. Kennedy, a rookie police officer for the Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D) . Leon said he knew Chris from work but he had no idea where the S.T.A.R.S members ran off to. He decided it'd be a good thing if they stuck together and Claire agreed.  
They searched and searched the city, looking for a sign of life and looking for a glimpse of Chris...but it was useless. It seemed they were the only ones alive there. The city became too dangerous and they soon realized they had to find someplace safe to stay. Ammunition was running low and they were both exhausted.

From then on, Leon and Claire had stuck together. They got to know one another and had saved each other countless times. For about a year, they got by with Leon's police car. They'd go around and fins gas and food, sleeping in the car and living out of it. But, that changed when a couple of bandits stole the car. The world was really changing. Humans and survivors became savages and greedy. No one wanted to help anyone anymore. Claire found that disturbing. She hadnt changed. She risked her life many times, trying to save struggling survivors, but anyone who ever tagged along with them always ended up leaving or not being able to handle themselves when a horde came along. No one except Steve Burnside. Claire and Leon found the boy hiding out in an old science lab where they went to try to collect some medical supplies. Ever since then, Steve stayed with them. Claire was glad for that. He was around her age and it was nice to have someone else around other than Leon.

Claire came to the conclusion that being on the run was no longer safe. There were too many walkers and too many bandits trying to steal from them. It was insanity and Claire was sick of it. They needed to fins a safe and secure place to stay. A safe haven. A shelter.

Another year zoomed by. Claire was now nineteen and hardened by the cruel world, though she still held onto her innocence and was still willing to help anyone she could. Leon had changed as well. He was focusing more on surviving and thought Claire should do the same. She was too helpful and that was going to get her killed one day. The three of them had been staying in an old motel lot. The Motor Inn. They had the entire lot barricaded with old cars and sheet metal. There were beds, running water, and light. Food was hard to coke by but everyday two would go out while one stayed back to watch the place. They went days without food at times. It was a hard life...  
Every single day, Claire tried to come up with a new plan to find Chris. He was out there somewhere...she knew he was! There was no way he was a walker. Chris was too strong. He had to be alive and Claire was determined to find him.

The Motor Inn proved to be a safe and sturdy place to stay until one day. A gang of walkers invaded. Usually it was easy to pick them off because of the fence and barricade, but there was too many of them. Steve was killed, leaving Claire heartbroken. She had feelings for him ...she had told him that and he returned her feelings. The two would share kisses together and even sleep in the same bed sole cold nights. Claire had never fallen for someone, but she fell for Steve and now, he was dead. Leon spared him by putting a bullet in his head. That was the only way to kill the walkers...destroy the brain.

It had been a day since the attack on the Motor Inn. Leon and Claire were forced to leave, carrying the food and ammunition they salvaged. They had been walking nonstop. Claire's feet were aching and her body was sore and exhausted. She had not spoken a word...Steve was gone. Leon glanced over at Claire every now and then. He knew what she was going through. He saw the way the pair looked at one another. He kept on moving though, saying nothing.  
Finally, he stopped and grabbed Claire's arm. "Look.' he whispered, his voice low. Claire's worn, blue eyes glanced up and spotted a large building with gates and barrbed wire.

"A prison." She stated.

"...maybe its safe, Claire. Maybe we can stay there." he said, eyeing it closely and squinting to get a good look.  
The thought of a secure place seemed nice...Claire wanted to sleep. That's all she wanted. She wasn't even bothered by her growling stomach. It had been a long time since she ate, but she was used to starvation by now. She just wanted to sleep for a while. Sleep this heartache off.

"Come on...lets check it out." she said in a monotone voice as she moved closer, heading to the large gate. Leon followed, pulling his gun out just in case. He only had two shots left.

In the prison, things were going on as usual. Daryl was sitting in the courtyard with his crossbow, cleaning it and making sure that it would work perfectly in case of an emergency. Carol and Glenn were on watch in the guard towers with their guns, looking for any sign of movement. The low groans and moans of the walkers in the yard was noise that Daryl and everyone else was used to by now. Carl was sitting on the table beside Daryl with his gun beside him, watching Daryl clean his crossbow and check all his arrows. Beth was inside taking care of Judith, Rick was in the cellblock talking to Hershel, and Maggie was up in the other guard tower. Everything was quiet and calm, everyone taking advantage of the peace they had for the time being. Then Carol was suddenly on her feet with a confused look in her bright eyes. She brought her gun up and looked through the scope, spotting two large figures heading towards the prison. She lowered her gun and rushed to the railing. "Daryl! Something's coming towards the prison." She called down to him. Daryl glanced up, but he wasn't able to see that far.

"Walkers or humans?" he shouted back up to her. Carol darted back to the other side and looked through her scope again. She returned to the other side in a moment.

"Looks like humans." She informed him. Daryl frowned and nodded at Carl who grabbed his gun.

"They could just be passin' by. If they keep comin' closer, fire a warnin' shot." He yelled up to Carol. "Rick don't want nobody else. Got too many mouths to feed already." He said sharply. Carol hesitated but nodded before going back and positioning herself with her scope, the light flashing reflectively off of it as she kept her eye on the faraway figures. Carol furrowed her brow when the figures only came closer.

"Daryl, they're at the gate." she called down to him. Daryl shook his head and sighed.

"Just shoot at em once. Make sure not them or nothin', just scare them off." he ordered her. Provisions in the prison were running low. Already the rations were growing smaller and smaller, just enough given out to fill everyone's stomachs. Maggie and Glenn had to make more frequent runs into the walker infested town for diapers and formula for Judith, and also bring back food. They were losing ammunition quickly from fighting off hordes of walkers in the sub level. They'd already had visitors come to the prison and it didn't go well. They tried to steal their supplies and drive them. Rick wouldn't stand for it, having given them a chance. They'd gotten a bullet to the head and their bodies used as distractions for the walkers that wandered the yards every now and then so that they could get the trucks out.

Carol frowned, but she nodded. As much as she didn't like it, she understood their situation. They couldn't handle anymore people. She raised her gun and aimed at the two figures that were past the gate by now and in the large yard. She took aim a few feet away from them and fired a single shot, hitting the ground a few feet away from the larger of the two. Glenn had his gun up as well and so did Maggie. Daryl loaded his crossbow just in case and Carl grabbed his gun as they sat and waited to hear from Carol if they were still coming closer. Surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to keep coming... Claire gasped and Leon jumped when the shot rang out, the walkers turning towards the sounds and starting to advance slowly. Leon grabbed Claire and pulled her back a foot. He aimed his gun up in the direction the shot came from. Claire had her magnum revolver out in a second. She had three shots left and didn't really want to waste them, but to save her own neck she would. She followed Leon's aim, her blue eyes squinting and finally spotting a figure in the watch tower.

"Wait!" she called up, still holding tightly to her gun but lowering it a bit to not come off as threatening. "Wait, we aren't looking for trouble!" she shouted up. Leon frowned when he spotted two figures in the tower, not bothering to lower his gun.

"We're just looking for a safe place to stay." he snapped coldly, his finger hovering over the trigger. Daryl knew the shot would attract walkers. They couldn't just _leave_ them out there.

"Carl, open the gate." he ordered, clenching his jaw. Rick wasn't going to like this. Carl instantly jumped up and raced over to the gate, opening the lock and sliding it open. "Glenn, Maggie, Carol, get down here. Glenn, come with me." he ordered. The three came down in a second and Glenn was at Daryl's side with his pistol. "Come on. Carol, Maggie, open the gate when we get back." Daryl ordered the two of them before they cautiously entered the yard. Daryl held onto his crossbow and moved quickly, bringing it up to his shoulder, aiming it at the larger one while Glenn pointed his at the girl. "Move your asses, get back to the gate!" Daryl shouted at them, knowing they had to get them back in before the walkers came and made a meal out of them all. Leon frowned and aimed his gun at the man with crossbow. Claire stared at the two men, her eyes settling on the Asian pointing a gun at her. She lowered her weapon and nudged Leon. They were obviously outnumbered here. Leon was just going to get himself hurt. Claire put her hands up, still holding onto her gun but showing she had on intention of using it. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. There people were obviously protective of this place.

"We don't want any trouble." Claire said firmly as she did as she was told and moved back to the gate. Leon kept his cold gray eyes on the large man with crossbow. He slowly lowered his gun and moved back with Claire, though he wouldn't think twice about shooting the man or anyone else here if they were threatened. Both Glenn and Daryl kept their weapons up.

"We're headin' back to the gate, so if you wanna get in while the gate's open, better get movin'." Daryl barked as he and Glenn started to back up. They heard the gate open behind them. Daryl lowered his crossbow slightly and saw Rick and Beth coming out of the prison. For once, Beth wasn't holding Judith and instead had her small pistol in hand. Rick and Beth quickly joined Daryl and Glenn. Beth was much smaller than the rest of them and looked very young and small, but she didn't hesitate to point her gun at Leon. Rick glared at the two.

"Either move now and get out of the open, or we can just shoot you now and leave you for the walkers." he said coldly. He had a southern accent like Daryl's, but not as heavy. "So make your choice." he ordered them as Daryl and Glenn started to back up towards the gate, keeping their eyes on the strangers. Claire bit her lip and looked over at Leon. Leon was hesitant. He didn't like this place...he didn't like these people. He didn't like being in a whole group. Claire and Steve had been enough...but the walkers were going to start swarming soon. Noise attracts them. He frowned and grabbed Claire's hand, tugging her through the gate with a sour expression. Claire looked around, eyeing the small girl with the pistol and then eyeing the structure of the prison. Her stomach was squirming uncomfortably. She didn't like this.. Beth ran through the gate to where her sister was holding Judith. The little, barely one month old baby was crying loudly and squirming in Maggie's arms as the older of the Greene sisters tried to calm her down.

"Here, I'll take her. I can get her to calm down." said Beth softly, gently taking Judith into her arms and rocking her slowly as she hummed softly, occasionally glancing up at the new arrivals.

Daryl and Glenn instantly grabbed their weapons as soon as they walked through the gate and Daryl kept his crossbow pointed at the man. He wasn't so worried about the girl, but the man was worrying him. Rick frowned at them both.

"I don't know what you want, but you're not gettin' it from us." he said in a firm voice as Carl, who had just turned thirteen, slid the gate shut and locked it securely.

"Hey!" Leon shouted, his brows furrowing and an angry look taking over as he reached for his gun.

Claire elbowed him in his side and gave him stern look. This was no time to act up.

"Look, we were just passing through." she said, looking at Rick. This man was obviously the leader here. Claire didn't exactly like his tone, but she kept her calm. She was far too exhausted for this anyway. "We didn't know this place was taken."

Leon glared at Daryl before looking over to glare at Rick.

"Can we have our fucking weapons back?" he snapped, a bit short tempered right now. Rick shook his head, denying Leon's request.

"We haven't had the best of experiences with visitors and like hell I'm gonna let it happen again." he said firmly. He nodded at Glenn who grabbed the weapons and quickly disappeared into the prison. Hershel came out a few moments later, easily using his crutches to get down the stairs as he was missing a leg. He frowned slightly when he saw the newcomers.

"Rick, better get indoors before the walkers come at us." he said in a warning tone. Rick glanced over at the gate and frowned when he saw walkers getting closer. He nodded curtly and motioned for the others to get inside. Beth walked inside quickly with a now calmed down Judith, soon followed by her sister, Carol and her father.

"Come on then." Daryl snapped, gesturing towards the prison before quickly joining them. Rick frowned at them both but nodded.

"Better get inside, unless you'd like to head back out there with the walkers." he said in a low voice, at least giving them a choice. Claire glanced over her shoulder at the walkers before sighing and nodding to Leon.

"Come on." she muttered quietly before staring forward and following the other's. She had no idea what to expect or what was going to happen. She felt naked without her gun but understood these people had to take precautions. The world was crazy now...she just hoped they weren't like the last stragglers they ran into. People weren't too giving these days. Or too sane.

Leon frowned but followed after Claire, glancing around the court yard as he followed, trying to see if they had a way out if the going got rough. A way without walkers. Rick lead them to cellblock C and stopped them in the small visitation area.

"You're staying in here." he said firmly. He quickly entered the cellblock and locked the door after him so they were trapped in there. He looked stressed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Daryl was seated up on the catwalk with his legs dangling over the edge and his arms resting on the railing.

"Just give them some supplies, then tell em to hit the road." Daryl said to Rick. Hershel shook his head.

"That's just as good as executing them." he pointed out. Daryl scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Idiots are gonna end up dead anyway." he said. Rick shook his head.

"Well they can't stay here. You remember the last time we had guests." he said sharply. Maggie and Glenn exchanged hesitant looks. No one wanted to send those two out to their deaths, but it wasn't wise to let these two total strangers stay with them. They could already tell that this was going to be a long conversation...

Inside of the visitation room, Leon heard the clicking of the lock and looked outraged. "Hey!" he shouted, banging on the door fiercely. "What the fuck?! Unlock the damn door! You can't just lock us up like animals!" he yelled.

Claire stared at the door before sighing and dropping down in the corner of the small room. She was exhausted and really didn't care right now that they were locked up. At least there was no way a walker could come in here. Maybe she could finally get a peaceful sleep. "Leon, just stop." she sighed, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

Leon punched the door so hard, his knuckles began to bleed. "Damn it!" he hissed as he gave up and slid down the door and onto the floor. He frowned at Claire before huffing and closing his eyes as well. "We should have just left. We've been fine on our own."

Claire snapped her head up. "You call this fine?! We haven't had a stable place to stay yet! Everywhere we go, something goes wrong! No, we haven't been fine, Leon. We're far from being fine." She muttered, closing her eyes again. "...just het some sleep. You need it, I need it ...let's just take advantage of this right now, okay?" she sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.  
Leon eyed her with a small frown before falling silent. Sleeping wasn't a bad idea. Perhaps it would get his mind off of the fact that those people out there were discussing their fates, that a life and death decision about them would be made without their input...

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
